


May Collection

by WolfesPuppies



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Fisting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Multi, Restraints, Running, herons tomb, i guess, its brendan, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfesPuppies/pseuds/WolfesPuppies
Summary: My collection for the May 'challenge'1. Antique and Invention2. Fashion and Bare Skin3. Leather and Lace4. Beach and Grass
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: Volume Two - May Event for The Great Library





	1. Antique and Invention

The first thing Thomas does, when everything has died down, is return to Heron’s Tomb. All the traps are inert now and so it’s a matter of minutes to get to the vast chamber that holds all of Thomas’s wildest dreams. Now he’s not panicking about Jess, he can truly appreciate everything the tomb holds. The calliope, the puppet show, the letterpress. Thomas makes a mental note to bring Wolfe down here, or to have the press removed to another location. The former, more likely. The other Scholar had a mind like Thomas’s, he would appreciate seeing the tomb in all its glory.

But the existing creations aren’t Thomas’s goal for this visit. He strides past everything and stands in front of the wall of scrolls. Some are disintegrating, some are more hole than whole, but the vast majority are in close to perfect condition.

Thomas doesn’t know where to start, and so he picks one at random, a scroll at eye level, bound with a ribbon. A schematic, and it only takes moments for Thomas to be able to visualise what it would create.

He takes a step back and looks at all the possibilities. It’s overwhelming, and beautiful.


	2. 2. Fashion and Bare Skin

Dario always wears the finest and latest fashions. It was part of what attracted Khalila to him, the way he’d turn up at class looking pristine no matter what the time – or how hungover he was. _Appearance isn’t everything, but it’s a start_ , her mother had always told her. She was glad she didn’t have to share a bedroom or bathroom with the boy though, based on Jess’s constant complaints. Even when their lives become more fraught, it is uncommon to see Dario looking much less than perfect

When their relationship becomes more…physical, Khalila gets to see what Dario hides under his fine fashions, and she isn’t disappointed. He doesn’t hide his figure exactly, but nor does he reveal it, and so she is thrilled to discover he has a toned stomach and well-muscled legs. _The better to show off in tight trousers, flower,_ she hears him say in her head. There’s certainly one part of him which shows up well in tight trousers, and his backside looks even better naked.

Appearance isn’t everything, and there is far more beyond the physical that attracts Khalila to Dario, but. Well. There’s nothing wrong with appreciating an aesthetically pleasing man, is there?


	3. 3. Leather and Lace

Khalila buckles the last leather cuff and turns Dario around with a hand on his shoulder, stepping back to appreciate her good work. His hands are bound behind his back, so he can’t hide the black lace underwear he has on, or the bulge it’s struggling to contain. Stockings connect to the underwear with garters, tiny jewels winking along the straps, and the contrast of lace and leather is beautiful.

Dario follows her into the living room, and goes down on his knees when he gestures, graceful despite his restraints. She takes a seat, and he leans against her leg.


	4. 4. Beach and Grass

Glain enjoys running. She’s good at it too, although perhaps not quite as experienced as Jess. She enjoys testing herself, stretching her limits, going further, faster, pushing herself more today than she did yesterday. The stretch of muscles, the steady rhythm of her breath.

Wales didn’t have that many places to run. It was dangerous to go too far, when an attack might happen at any moment, so she confined herself to the streets around her house. The first time she goes running on the beach in Alexandria, she revels in how different it feels. The sand shifts beneath her feet, making her adjust her balance with every step. The challenge is exhilarating.

Running in grass is different too. The ground may be stable beneath her feet, but grass hides a multitude of obstacles, holes and divots and branches just waiting to trip her up. She falls once, and twists her ankle, but isn’t irritated by it, just uses it as a chance to get better.

When Jess’s lungs have fully recovered from the gas, Glain takes him running on the beach and in the grass surrounding Alexandria. He keeps level with her even despite the recent damage, and when they draw up, he is grinning in a way she hasn’t seen since Brendan died.


	5. 5. Khalila's Fists

“I think I'd like to try fisting.” Khalila says one night, casually and entirely out of the blue. When Dario has finished choking on the wine he inhaled from shock, he sits up and says

“Is that a request, my lady, or just an observation?”

“An observation for now.”

Dario knows full well where this will go in the near future, but wisely chooses to take a restorative sip of wine instead of saying anything.

They're lying at opposite ends of the sofa, legs twisted together, and Khalila shifts a foot slightly to let it press against Dario's cock, and she raises an eyebrow at what she feels there.

“Excited, dearest?”

Dario squeaks slightly, a noise he will never admit to making, before clearing his throat. “Intrigued, my lady,” he manages finally.

Khalila's grin is nothing short of smug. “If the mention of it has got you this bothered, maybe it should happen sooner rather than later.”


End file.
